


An Unfortunate Twisted Lie

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, At least this may have only one other part, Based on that one isaiah did during the stREAM, Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, I guess I have a new fanfic??, Im still unsure, LEWIS SUCKS AT BLENDING IN, Oops, Postcave, This will all be mostly unedited, WELL HAH GUESS WHAT, ghost - Freeform, that one doodle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi and Arthur were rushed to the hospital first thing, checked in, and family informed of the devastating news. Arthur was down an arm, and Vivi was suffering from a concussion.Neither know what happened to Lewis.But thats okay.It makes it easier for Lewis to twist the truth of his demise.





	1. No pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis has a PhD in dying but has a -5 in lying, so lets see how he manages juggling the fact that he's dead and the overwhelming question of why Arthur killed him.

 Lewis has never been the best at lying. Unlike Arthur and Vivi, who could very easily whip out a believable lie on the spot, Lewis always found himself breaking under the tension of integrity or sputtering a word salad.

Which, caused for great difficulty in death. Especially since he was now walking amongst the living again.

Lewis stretches his fingers and tries to focus on Vivi's explanation for their most recent bust. 

"I still don't understand what happened..!" She said, balling her fist and nearly pulling out her hair, face dropping a few seconds after. Chuckling softly, Lewis reaches up and rubs her shoulder- before snatching it back. Swallowing roughly, Lewis coughs and diverts that hand to the back of his neck, shivering from the odd warmth against patches of non corporeal skin. _You gotta remember to not touch people Lewis! She'll notice the heat._  His gaze flickers to the thick and blue sweater she wore. Surely she would notice his hand rivalling an oven than the usual chill of october. He only snapped out of it when the bright glasses glinted with sunlight.

"Lewis," She asked, eyebrows knitting together, and Lewis could have sworn he would jump out of his skin. Did she catch a glimpse of his eyes? No, the sunglasses covered his entire face, acting more like goggles than anything. Inhaling slowly, he readjusted the shield glasses. He opens his mouth to explain away odd behaviour, but before he could self sabotage himself, Vivi huffed and turned her gaze back to the side walk, "Do you think Mystery couldn't detect the monster that attacked Arthur because it masked its energy?" 

He blinked slightly, cocking an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to question _that_  of all things, even though it is to be expected, considering they were currently on their way to the hospital for the very reason of 'the monster attack'. 

Arthur.... was still recovering. 

Lewis couldn't help the twist in his stomach, or the disdain rising in his mind's eye, or... the skip of his heart. A heartbeat that no longer beat, and yet, whenever Arthur was mentioned, it would shock him with a zap of adrenaline. It made sense, anyone would be on edge with their murderer in mind. Which, in itself, did not make any sense whatsoever. 

Arthur killed him. But for what reason?

"Maybe because it lowered its energy- or hid it, the surge of it came out when it attacked Arthie? And then the shock wave knocked us out..?" 

Surely, Lewis hadn't done something to hurt him, did he? It was a little hard to tell... his memories faded or fragmented after the fall. 

"Could have been invisible! And then Mystery scared it off- _how though!_  Maybe- Do you think it was a demon- or a... Tsuchigumo! Or... like.. a possessed wolf?" 

Lewis never cause sight of this supposive monster. He did hear screaming. From all around him, echoing endlessly. That is, until he passed out. Biting his lip, Lewis tapped his fingers along his wrist, feeling for a non existent pulse. He did wake up, a half hour later, his anchor dropped onto the seat and forced out, drive. 

Half visible, barely functioning, but running only on panic. For Vivi, passed out, and Arthur... arm ripped off. 

How did it occur so quickly? One second they were entering the cave, and the next, one was dead, and the other dying from blood loss. 

None of it made sense. 

Lewis's thoughts fall silent upon hearing a soft and solem whisper, "... Here we are." Vivi's face was sullen and her skin pale, she was discharged a few weeks previous.

Lewis grabbed the door, avoiding brushing against her, and held it open, "C'mon, lets not leave Arthur waiting." 

 


	2. The hospital shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Vivi visit Arthur in the hospital, and Lewis gets to contemplate some things.

 

The hospital was a lot prettier now, painted walls and colorful floors, muted and blending together. It reminded Lewis of a college more than anything, mind for all the nurses and equipment. He couldn’t think straight however, too distracted by his shimmering nerves. While Vivi was guiding him close to her, Lewis was busy trying to avoid the thought of the person they were visiting. Still plagued with insecurity surrounding his death and how Arthur was the cause of it. 

It doesn’t make sense. It still doesn’t no matter how much Lewis thought it over and considered. 

He almost didn’t realize he had a limited time to prepare for Arthur’s encounter until Vivi turned back to him. A gentle smile stretching across her face before pushing open the door and stepping in. Leaving Lewis with his thoughts scattered. 

_Maybe Arthur will be awake this time. Maybe he’ll explain?_

He had been there for about a week, and last time Lewis was invited to see him was two days ago, but Arthur was asleep. He always seemed tired, even when he had been awake for hours. 

Vivi had stayed with him for days after Arthur was first admitted. But it’s obvious she had been worried about him, since she was in a rush to get to him every day for recovery hours. 

Lewis took a deep breath, and entered the room. 

The room was completely dark, mind for the various equipment hooked up to Arthur’s limbs, and Lewis could faintly notice the blinds where shut before switching to the hospital bed. 

Vivi had squeezed into the bed with him, head resting on Arthur’s shoulder. Who’s right arm hung loosely around her. Despite having lost an arm, Arthur still somehow leaned back with a gentle contentment. How he managed to be anything but terrified and guilt stricken was beyond Lewis.

The floor doesn’t creak under his feet, and Lewis taps his toes against the ground, “Hey buddy,” He starts, voice soft and whispering, taking a seat beside them, gaining their attention “how are you, Arthur?”

The contentment faded slightly, and briefly, Arthur glances at his wrapped stump, then forcing himself to make eye-contact.

Barely. Arthur was staring past him, at the wall, face filled with a lingering despair. _The feeling is mutual._  Lewis restrains a huff, and ignores the urge to get Vivi as far away as possible. 

“.. doin’ okay, Lewis.. thank you guys for coming.”

“Of course, Arthur!” Vivi pops up, flashing Arthur a look, “we wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You make it sound like this is a wedding,” Arthur dryly laughs, and then leans back, “I wish it was though. I’m sick of this place.”

“Just a few more days,” Lewis pipes in, hand reaching out instinctively to cup Arthur’s shoulder, but he pulls back just as quick. 

If Arthur noticed it, he didn’t mention it, “A few days too long!” 

“Aww, poor baby~” Vivi sing-songed, cupping his cheek and smiling, “don’t worry, as soon as you’re out of here, we’ll keep you nice and comfortable.”

“Psh! Don’t waste your time!” Arthur says, trying to wrangle his arm out so he can poke her, but fails, “I am the most miserable welp you all have ever met. I’m going to go home, lay in my bed and complain so much Lance will call me his brother.” 

They laugh, short and sputtered and full of joy. Lewis doesn’t. 

Shadows surround this place. Suffocatingly thick and terrifying. How Vivi didn’t notice that there was something so entirely off in the flavor of the air was beyond Lewis as well. Of course, he wasn’t even sure how to bring it up in the first place. And if he had, what would he say to explain his suspicions? What would they be able to do in that situation? 

Perhaps he could speak with Mystery on the subject. Find out what the dog- _Kitsune_  knew and go from there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing this, and I still have like- zero clue what I’m really doing. But I’m having fun so far, so let’s see how far this goes!   
> This may be the most updated thing for a short while as I try to figure out outlines for other fics, so I hope you all are along for the ride.   
> Remember, comments help the words flow!


	3. Burnt cigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk to Vivi’s house is full of Vivi’s frustration and sneaking suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gUe S s t hIs Is My mAiN Fi C

Lewis swallows lightly, and rubs his wrist softly, ignoring the lack of a pulse in favor of keeping all of his attention focused on Vivi as they walked in tandem.

"God, I- I feel awful about this!" Vivi grumbles under her breath, kicking a small rock into the grass as they approached Vivi's home. Lewis frowns again, tempted to reach out and offer her any sort of comfort.

Except that was far too risky. He can't let himself reveal... his _current status_ as a deadman.

He resisted the urge to sigh for the upteenth time, and he glances down once again to his feet, just to be sure he didn't somehow forget to keep his feet on the ground- _Oh no!_  He's higher now!!

Vivi snapped out of her funk, whipping her head back.

"Lewis?" She murmered after a few seconds of watching Lewis scramble to fix his sunglasses and.. bouncing on his heels? Glancing down, Vivi watches him grind his foot into the pavement.

 

"I- _uh?_  Sorry, Vivi! I just saw a lit cigarette and wanted to extinguish it," He says with a wave of his hand, "lets keep going, alright?" 

Vivi frowns, but bobs her head. Instead of taking the lead when walking, Vivi slows her stride so she is right beside Lewis, keeping a careful eye locked onto Lewis. Who- now fidgeted carefully with his turquoise ascot. _Wonder What happened to his pink one_... Vivi frowns and glares slightly, but averts her gaze so it isn’t noticeable. 

“That’s fine, good on you for you to look out for the environment.” She offers, flipping her hair dramatically- and taking a quick chance to look back and see that there was no cigarette on the ground. 

Instead, there was a darkened spot, and even more  following behind that, smoking softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what Vivi’s thinking of? Oh well! Perhaps we’ll see more of her thoughts in the next chapter.
> 
> For every comment is another day Lewis will keep his secret up~


	4. Vivi’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi brings Lewis in for dinner. Lewis is met with an old friend

Vivi pushes open the door, wedges herself inside, and holds it open wide enough for Lewis to duck down and enter the cozy and neatly decorated home. An interesting clash of typical souvenirs and specialized rugs and draperies against compact cushions and tables, all the way to a wall dedicated to family memorial. A sense of controlled chaos that never failed to explain why Vivi was the way she was. Throughout the house, a calm, relaxing melody strings itself against the portraits and fills Lewis with a feel that he's been transported into a monastery.

Its enchanting. 

Vivi bounds through the house, allowing her door to click shut quietly as to not disturb her grandmother, who Vivi promptly kissed the head of before racing to the kitchen. 

_Should he take off his glasses? Would it be considered rude for him not too?_

"Lewis dear!" He flinches, shoulders sharply jutting inward, and yet agitating a sharp stab in his chest furthur. He turns his head quickly to make out the bushy sweater the woman is wearing before his torso is swallowed in a bear hug. One so impossibly bone crushing, it rivaled his or Vivi's. "Oh~ Its so good to see you again!" 

"Mrs. Yukino-!" Lewis says softly, choking from the splintering slice crackling through his spine, he snakes a hand up to politely pat her back, and hopefully convince her to release him. It worked well enough, and the older woman moves away, giving him a quick look down before nodding curtly. Lewis takes the opportunity to clear his throat, and ignore the pain rippling through his entire body as a result of... shifting bones? "Its nice to- to see you as well, h-how are you?" She blinks, tilting her head and staring up at his face. Boring into him. So much so that lewis felt the innate urge to hid away or fake a cough or _anything_  to deter her scrutiny. 

"I- I'm sorry miss.." Lewis clears his throat, hiding a good portion of his cheeks and face, "I've been having a lot of difficulty with my sight.. would it be alright if I kept my glasses on for tonight?" 

"Oh?" Mrs. Yukino blinks, puckers out her lip just a tad, "I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart, keep them on as much as you like. If you want, I could dim all the lights so its a bit easier on you?" _These people truly are the sweetest.._ Lewis hums a tad bit, running through all the possible pros and cons of dim lighting. They won't see him as easy, and he can play off his strange... floating. But it's far more likely that they would notice any part of him glowing. 

"Ah-! Thank you for the offer, but I'm alright. These sunglasses help a lot! Already lost a lot of eyestrain." Lewis mumbles, and it was... partially correct. 

Things jumped out a lot more when his eyes adjusted for greater adaptability. So the sudden sound of clacking claws and a flash of multiple whipping tails made Lewis flinch. The small pup froze, head whipping up to stare at him with more intensity than the sun. Giving Lewis only a few seconds to Stop dead in his tracts. Only a second passes, but it’s long enough for Lewis’s mind to go rampant. _Would he give their positions away? Did the Yukinos knowabout Mystery...?_

The tension in the suddenly silent room broke, Mystery’s tail wagging softly before the dog eagerly shuffles toward Lewis, whining softly and eagerly rushes up to him. Pressing his snout to Lewis’s palm with a near human like smile. 

“... Good boy,” Lewis hums, hands drenched in... sorrow as he runs his fingers through Mystery’s fur. Mystery laps at his fingers and continues to whine. Lewis frowns, and rehashes what had happened these past few days. Searching for any reason that Mystery would be so.... distraught and relieved. When a distant voice shimmers in his ears, echoing before it finally settled in.

**_Im glad to see you again, Lewis_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has finally gotten a moment to sit down, except his time is anything except hectic and tense.

 Mystery nuzzles against Lewis, whining like it’s the first time they’ve met in a long while, Lewis is partially surprised that they don’t immediately jump onto Lewis to pepper kisses all over his face. Part of Lewis is thrilled his prediction was incorrect, but Mystery hasn’t let up on cuddling his entire body into Lewis’s side. 

“Hey there boy,” Lewis whispers, dropping to his knees in order to return the amount of affection. As well as to dodge suspicion. Mrs. Yukino chortles and slides around them, 

“My, our baby hasn’t been like this in a while.” She jokes, sending Lewis a lighthearted smile that made her glossy lips glimmer, “I bet he’s going to be all over Arthur when he’s discharged!” 

Lewis freezes and jerks to look at her, mouth agape like she had mentioned something wildly inappropriate and not something to be expected- _celebrated_  even. 

Then again, not everyone went through what he did. 

“O-Oh?” Lewis finally clears his throat and mimics her happy expression, “I know I saw him today but-“ _When was he getting out? How much time did he have left?_

“You saw him today? How was he, Lewis?” She asks, grabbing Lewis by the wrist and yanked him to the kitchen and dumping the man into one of the chairs as she spun to the dishes again, “tell me all about it~” She calls over her shoulder, and thankfully not noticing how Lewis’s shoulders tensed and how he’s gripping his wrist like a burn will surface from her touch. 

His muscles refuse to relax at all, but nonetheless Lewis coughs and continues with uneven breath, “Arthur’s- Arthur’s fine! He’s recovering slowly but, we all know that little rascal will get through it!” His voice sounds forced and wheezing, and yet his throat refused to open enough for him to breath properly. He couldn’t help but be thankful for the rushing and loud water. Lewis swallows a second time and curls in on himself, knowing what he said didn’t sound _correct_.

“I’m- I didn’t actually check when he was suppose to be released. So I think you should ask Vivi first..”

"That so? Well, I hope he gets out soon then, I have an idea for a _feast_  for all of you." She spins around, flinging a dripping spatchula his way, promptly drenching his front. 

"Oh! My bad, dear- here." Mrs. Yukino sheepishly frowns, and dabs paper towel against his chest. 

_Goodness is he happy to see her again._


	6. Snapped tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few mishaps occur as Lewis stays with the yukinos, ranging from blank faced dogs to brittle bone disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, so turns out I hate writing during the summer :,)))  
> This may have taken be 8 years but hEY lets see what happens to Lewis this time!

“Say~” Lewis pops up again, forgetting all the bittersweet thoughts floating through his head, now eye to eye with Vivi’s mother, “Why don’t you stay the night tonight? I’m sure Vi’ would love to have your company.” She smiles. Almost wickedly as if she can hear Lewis’s heart _beat_.  
_That shouldn’t be possible...! Not-..!_  
His throat dries up in an instant, and if he had blood, it would be running cold. It _is_  running cold. _How on earth?_  
Mrs. Yukino blinks, eyes widening in an instant as she flies across the room in seconds, whisking a glass from the covers and filling it with water. It’s shoved into Lewis’s face without warning.  
“Here, sweetie. Drink up.”

 _He can’t breath-!_ Even if he couldn’t breath, even if it was physically impossible now that his lungs either were not there or decomposing, Lewis’s throat seemed to close, and the waves of panic warned his brain (?) of his eventual demise.  
Snatching the glass, Lewis takes a swig. Sputtering all the while.  
Mrs. Yukino takes a step back, a napkin produced in her hand, and a bucket in the other.  
“C’mon, son,” Lewis faintly hears her voice somewhere to his left, “c’mon, lets breath a little now.”  
_Stop listening to her._  Lewis repeated, making a weak attempt to stabilize his breathing in order to not sputter into the cup and ultimately worsen it.

But that sentiment didn’t last. As Lewis also forgot how to function manually, he also forgot just _who_  Vivi inherited her immense strength from.  
And her preferred methods of clearing someone’s air ways.  
_C-CRACK-!_  
“Oh!” She shoots up, ramrod straight and quickly whipping her head to the rest of the house, eyebrows knitted with concern, “Dear? What was that-? Oh Lewis, I’ll be back in just a minute. Don’t go anywhere.”  
And with that, a clatter of heels filled his ringing ears.  
Unable to tell just _what_  happened a few seconds prior.  
Except that there was now a great, blinding and mind numbing pain splintering off the side of his back.

 _I need to go home, I need to leave right this VERY SECOND-_  
_**Lewis..?**_  
If Lewis could move his head, it would have shot up to greet Mystery gently clacking in.. but instead, he could only catch a glimpse of them in the corner of his eye.  
“M- mystery..?” He chokes out, still hunched over, still reeling from the waves of confusion and anxious nerves mixing together. _It hurt so much._

The bitter sting never ceases, instead growing stronger per second, the distant sound of _bones grinding against one another_ becoming all too close and filling his mind with a fear that.. Lewis was growing all too familiar with.  
Only soothed by another presence, one close by and equal parts oppressive and gentle.  
Mystery.  
_**...Hold still.**_ The dog doesn’t murmur, but Lewis wasn’t going to disobey, the pain growing increasingly more intense by the second.

He tries to hold his breath, and lessen the ache splintering through his spine whilst doing so. Only able to listen to the clack of Mystery’s claws against the tiles to ground himself, and _pray_  that Mrs. Yukino wouldn’t appear quickly like she promised.  
**”... Oh dear.”**  A gentle voice Pierces through the air, sending a wave of nausea and weariness through Lewis. If his organs were still working- *even there*- Lewis is sure he would have buckled over and vomited.  
But those urges were quickly.... soothed..? With the soft enunciation, Lewis’s body both relaxed and tensed. His nerves and senses were muted. And now, even if he was sitting in the yukino house, everything felt distant and... different. As if experiencing it all for the very first time.  
...  
As if all of his control was taken from him.  
....  
_It was._  
Lewis could make out the digits lining his fingers, the pale skin marked by a barely noticeable thrum that seemed to surround him. But, he couldn’t recognize the air around him anymore. This wasn’t him. Something else entirely.  
**”Lewis.”**  His vision clears, and the calmness in that voice flows unto him, **”Allow me just a few moments. I’ll fix this for you.”**  something brushes against his shoulder, unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and yet so distinctly familiar it had his mind racing. _Someones hand._  
_Mystery’s hand? Impossible.. Vivi’s? No. He would have recognized it..!_    
Someone new walks from behind him, and toward the door located at the end of the kitchen. Opening the door and vanishing behind the screen door before Lewis could make out any detail.  
“Lewis? Was that you-?”  
_**Ding dong!**_

Lewis sat in silence for several seconds as the yukinos pull open the front door, _... Just what on earth is going on...?_

There’s a Distant voice of chatter that.. by all means, Lewis should not be able to hear. But the words seamlessly fill his ears like he’s directly beside the front door.  
“Hello? We weren’t expecting company.” Mr. Yukino is speaking, in a voice that was far off from the usual happy tone he sported.  
_“Good evening sir,” ...Mystery? “I am sorry to arrive unannounced, however.. some dreadful news has been brought to my attention. Master Lewis is injured.”_  
“.. Master? Just who are you-?”  
_“Fret not sir, I will explain myself. You see, Master Lewis has a rare condition for his bones. They are peculiar, and quite brittle at times. However, there is nothing a hospital can do to fix them if they ever break. Because of this, Master Lewis’s parents have hired me to always follow behind Lewis, and ensure that in the case that something had gone wrong, he will get the specialized care he will need to make a full recovery.”_  
“Please do not take this the wrong way, sir, but there is no way-“  
_“Regretful. I had a feeling you would be reluctant to hand him over to a mere stranger. Understood. Here is a copy of my license, signed by both of the Peppers. I can assure you, Lewis will be safe. And he is in good hands.”_

Something about that strangers voice had Lewis stiffen, all of his muscles frozen and yet fluidly reacting in a way unlike his own. Something so... familiar.  
With the phrase, good hands, it was as if Lewis’s body awoken. Without flinching or cringing at the pain consuming his side, Lewis rose fast and unapologetically, with his shoulders rolled back and spine impeccably straight. His feet guiding him to the source of the voice. Lewis couldnt help but gaze downward, at least, as much as his body would allow him, and he listened to the clacks of his own shoes against the tiles. Something was off about him.. besides the obvious lack of input on his own part, Lewis felt strangely... dog like. Even in his steps, he moved way to eagerly to be himself.  
“Mr. E?” Upon stepping into the room, Lewis locks eyes with the stranger at the door. Dressed in cheap clothes and a remarkably well groomed vest, an elegant man stood, and waved, from the doorway.  
“Ah! Master Lewis, I suppose you understand why I am here?” A glimmer. A hint- _This your doing, isn’t it Mystery?_  
What did he explain again? He picked up Lewis when-  
“Yes, I believe I chipped something again,” Reaching am arm up, several tendons and muscles ache in response to his scripted action- as if demonstrating that something was wrong due to a lack in mobility.  _And something he shouldn’t exactly be doing, **Mystery.**_  Lewis thinks to himself rapidly, hoping that perhaps the dog- man could hear him. Instead, Mystery stared at him blankly, even as his chest stutters with every breath.  
Eyes dropping to his side, Mr. Yukino bounces back attention. But before the man could do anything, Lewis was grabbing something- his jacket?- off the chair and stumbling toward the door, “I’m very sorry to you all, I’ll just leave for now.”

Mr. Yukinos face goes cold, an icy stare that could send icicles up Lewis spine. A stare which- somehow- snapped Lewis’s consciousness back into his body.  
Several sensations rush through him at once, first, the wretched agony along his spine and running all around his diaphragm. A chilled tenseness that tightens his Nerves to their breaking point and leaves the fire burning with nothing to quell it. Next was the district tightness in his chest. As if all of the air had been sucked out of him, he felt deflated and tight. _Frozen like stone..!_  
But before Lewis would dwell on anything else beside his ragged breath, Mr. Yukino is his in view again, “hold on, Lewis, since when was this a development?”  
“I- er.. when.. hasn’t it?”

“Excuse me?”  
“Y-yeah!” Lewis coughs a bit. Seeing Mystery’s uncanny expression stare him directly in the face told him all that he needed to know. _He needs to think fast_.   
Something Lewis knows he will not be able to do.  
“We- I... use to break my skin- bones on everything when I was really little! Even the smallest jolt could.. fracture and.. sometimes even the wind would blow too hard and my teeth chipped instantly!” Lewis rambled, mix Matching words that refused to line up and instead making his mind run in circles to try and tie up the loose ends.  
_Theres no way this will work._  
Out of Mr. Yukinos view, Mystery rolled his eyes, confirming the ridiculousness of Lewis’s claim.  
_You made a mistake. That’s okay. Just think. Just think and you can get out-_  
“I know him,” Lewis barks, “he’s safe. Trust me. We gotta go now- emergency.” It comes out too fast, a bit too fast to properly cover his filthy lying tracks. Stumbling some and nearly vomiting from how much saliva was collecting under his tongue, Lewis decided not to wait for Mr. Yukinos objection, and in three horribly ragged and equally slow movements, Lewis was out of the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the ghost peppers servers fault   
> And now I have a new fanfic


End file.
